teoriafandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Tomasz Sidor
mały|prawo|Tomasz Sidor Tomasz Sidor. to niespełna rozumu człowiek, któremu się wydaje, że pozjadał wszystkie rozumy, co z kolei uprawnia go do publicznego szkalowania i pomawiania innych ludzi o najgorsze przewinienia, takie jak przekłamywanie historii, pedofilia, zoofilia, koprofilia, itd. Osobnik uparcie usiłujący coś znaczyć w polskiej ufologii, z upartością godną osła forsujący przez długie lata teorię, jakoby UFO było zjawiskiem o proweniencji wyłącznie pozaziemskiej. Zaciekły wróg każdego, kto ośmiela się wyrażać cokolwiek nielicującego z jego jedynie słusznymi poglądami. Aktywny w Internecie co najmniej od 2006 roku, zasłynął z zakładania ogromnej liczby blogów oraz profili w mediach społecznościowych, za pośrednictwem których w sposób ustawiczny aczkolwiek zwykle słabo zorganizowany szkaluje dziesiątki osób. Charakter Tomasza Sidora powoduje, iż jest on niezdolny do podjęcia jakiejkolwiek dyskusji z kimkolwiek w miejscu, którego nie może w żaden sposób kontrolować. Wszelkie dysputy prowadzi praktycznie wyłącznie za pośrednictwem zakładanych przez siebie blogów i for internetowych. W efekcie tego, Tomasz Sidor często wyraźnie gubi się i zaczyna prowadzić dyskusje sam ze sobą, odpisując na własne wpisy z kont alter ego lub jako anonimowy użytkownik. W Internecie Tomasz Sidor występuje najczęściej pod nickami prestissimoLIVE, prestissimo, presti, klamstwakwietnia, h17, nagła holera, zdarzyło mu się równiez używać na Facebooku konta z żeńskimi danymi osobowymi pod nazwiskiem Zuzanna Maksymow. Sporadycznie można również natknąć się na używane wobec niego określenia typu Esik, siur warszawski, sisior, itp. Jeśli idzie o jego wątpliwe dokonania naukowe, warto zwrócić uwagę na teorię mówiącą o "grawitacji jako drganiach materii poddanej ciśnieniu" (screen). Jednym z dowodów potwierdzających, że Tomasz Sidor ma nierówno pod kopułą, jest film, na którym sfilmował sam siebie jak spaceruje po ulicach Warszawy z nunczakiem w ręku, wykrzykując no i gdzie k...a jesteś? Taki odważniak k...a jesteś? (nagranie można obejrzeć tutaj). Onegdaj lokalny patriotyzm nakazał Sidorowi policzyć wszystkie psie kupy na Saskiej Kępie, analizując przy tym, która z nich jest "świeża" a która "po deszczu" (co zresztą równiez postanowił uwiecznić na wideo). Ogromne źródło wiedzy na temat "dokonań" Tomasza Sidora stanowi prowadzony przez niezidentyfikowaną osobę blog antysidor-koncz-schwarz-niczyna. Wszystkie informacje opublikowane na blogu wydają się być oparte o treści, które zamieścił w Internecie sam Sidor. Autor bądź autorzy bloga rozbierają więc na czynniki pierwsze wszystko, począwszy od wpisów Sidora szkalujących innych ludzi, kończąc zaś na otajemnie wykonywanych przez niego zdjęciach małoletnich dziewczynek w kusych, letnich ubrankach, mocno odsłaniających nogi oraz inne potencjalnie atrakcyjne elementy wyglądu dziewczyn będących poniżej wieku przyzwolenia. Pewne treści zescreenowane oraz obszernie skomentowane na blogu sugerują, że Sidor cierpiał bądź nadal cierpi na chorobliwą manię robienia zdjęć z ukrycia przypadkowym osobom. Wśród kompromitujących go materiałów znalazł się między innymi zmontowany z całej serii zdjęć plik GIF ukazujący przechodzącą przez skrzyżowanie nastolatkę, której wiatr mocno podwiewał spódniczkę, ukazując pośladki. mały|lewo|Niezatwierdzony komentarz Tomasza Sidora zamieszczony na jednym z blogów na Blogspot.com Ponieważ obecnie większość blogów oraz profili społecznościowych Tomasza Sidora zostało usuniętych ze względu na rażące naruszenia regulaminów tychże oraz polskiego prawa, jedynym w miarę bezpiecznym dla Sidora miejscem w Internecie stał się jego profil na Minds.com, za pośrednictwem którego z zadziwiającą i przerażającą wręcz śmiałością i pewnością regularnie publikuje obelgi oraz groźby karalne pod adresem wielu osób, w tym domniemanych autorów wspomnianego już bloga "antysidor". Spośród skasowanych blogów najdłużej trzymał się blog klamstwa-riese.blogspot.com, którego lwią część stanowiły wpisy szkalujące Dariusza Kwietnia. Ciekawostkę zaś stanowi fakt, iż na stronie głównej bloga umieszczone było zdjęcie Dariusza Kwietnia stojącego na balkonie i zwróconego twarzą w stronę okna, na którym to zdjęciu Tomasz Sidor kolorowymi kropkami obrysował genitalia Kwtenia, jakich usiłował dopatrywać się na zdjęciu. To skłoniło wiele osób (w tym również osobę lub osoby tworzące wspomnianego w tym wpisie bloga "antysidor") do konkluzji, jakoby Tomasz Sidor był gejem, a Dariusz Kwiecień - jego niespełnioną miłością. Co więcej, blog klamstwa-kwietnia, poza licznymi wpisami na temat Dariusza Kwietnia, posiadał również liczne działy poświęcone na szkalowanie innych osób. Znalazł się tam między innymi dział poświęcony niejakiemu Dariuszowi Jastrzębiowi, właścicielowi firmy Krosoft z Krosna, którego Tomasz Sidor publicznie oskarżał o prowadzenie bloga "antysidor". W swoich wpisach, Sidor wielokrotnie dopuszczał się publicznego szkalowania dobrego imienia Dariusza Jastrzębia oraz całej jego rodziny, pomawiając go między innymi o pedofilię. Sprawa ostatecznie znalazła swój finał w sądzie, który to sąd z kolei zmusił Sidora do opublikowania oficjalnych przeprosin. Sidor prez dłuższy czas (kilka lat) prowadził również forum pod adresem ufo-relacje.pl. Forum początkowo miało służyć wymianie informacji i poglądów na temat zjawiska UFO, z czasem jednak całkowicie zmieniło swój charakter - zaczęło pojawiać się coraz więcej działów poświęconych tylko i wyłącznie na szkalowanie osób, które z jakiegoś powodu Sidorowi się nie spodobały. Użytkownicy wyrażający w swoich wpisach poglądy stojące w wyraźnej dychotomii względem poglądów Sidora byli banowani. W pewnym momencie Sidor wprowadził na swoim forum prawdziwy reżim, polegający na tym, że wszystkie nowo rejestrowane konta musiały być ręcznie zatwierdzane i aktywowane przez niego. Po pewnym czasie doszło więc do tego, że Sidor dyskutował na forum praktycznie sam ze sobą, odpisując na własne posty z kilku kont alter ego. Linki zewnętrzne * Screen z wpisu na blogu klamstwa-riese, w którym Tomasz Sidor zamieścił wymuszone decyzją sądu przeprosiny pod adresem jednej z zeszkalowanych przez siebie osób * Antysidor - prowadzony przez niezidentyfikowaną osobę lub grupę osób blog poświęcony Tomaszowi Sidorowi. Kategoria:Choroby psychiczne